Fools
by PhiBell
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Jeon Hyera, Seorang gadis yang belum pernah terjatuh dalam jurang tanpa dasar yang dinamakan cinta. Belum pernah sekalipun. Karena cinta hanya ada didalam mimpinya. -MIN YOONGI X YOU-


"Fools"

BTS Imagine Fanfiction

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, romance.

Rated : T

Min Yoongi x **You** (Jeon Hye Ra)

 **Warning**

 **Typo, (bisa membuat anda melayang lalu jatuh mendadak), Kitati, dllnya.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Summary :

Kekayaan? Harta? Semua itu telah Hyera miliki. Cantik? Dia sudah berkaca ribuan kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama, bahkan gadis tercantik didaerahnya bukan lagi sandingannya. Cerdas? Hey bung, kau pikir apa sebutan untuk seseorang yang memiliki ratusan piala digudangnya? Genius? Tepat. Lalu apa yang kurang dari gadis cantik yang satu ini. Yaa, aku tahu. Itu adalah cinta. Dia belum pernah terjatuh pada jurang kebodohan tanpa dasar yang dinamakan cinta. Karena cinta hanya ada didalam mimpinya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyera-yang, Tuan memanggil anda dibawah." Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Hyera dengan lembut. Gadis itu pasti sedang bermalas-malasan didalam.

Hyera berjalan dengan malas mendekati pintu. Gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun itu mengacak rambut panjangnya pelan, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu dan menatap datar pelayan wanita yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Mwoya? Aku mengantuk sekali tahu." Ia mengusap pelan matanya menandakan bahwa ia sangat mengantuk. Ini hari libur kenapa ia harus bangun pagi-pagi.

"Tuan memanggil, katanya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia mau memberikan kau hadiah yang sangat istimewa." Bisik pelayan itu padanya. Mata Hyera melebar tak percaya. 'Benarkah itu!?' Batinnya.

"Wooaaaaaa, mansae!" Teriak Hyera bahagia. Ia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan pada akhirnya kakinya terpeleset lalu ia jatuh. Beruntung itu adalah 3 anak tangga terakhir, jadi Hyera tetap baik-baik saja.

"Aigo Hyera!" Ayahnya, Jeon Wonwoo berteriak lalu berlari pelan kearah Hyera. Hyera hanya mengusap kepalanya karena sedikit sakit dan tertawa polos. Kedua pelayan Hyera langsung menghampiri gadis kecil yang satu ini.

"Ehehe, tenang saja Appa! Hyera tidak apa-apa, muehehehe." Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap kepala putrinya. Hyera segera berdiri dan merapikan piyamanya yang berantakan.

Wonwoo menarik tangan Hyera pelan menuju ruang tamu, sepertinya akan ada surprise untuknya. Hyera tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Jadi Hyera, dia adalah Min Yoongi." Hyera menatap bingung seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Alisnya terangkat karena bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kotak hadiah yang mungkin pelayannya maksud. 'Mana hadiahku?' Kepalanya menoleh kiri dan kanan, bahkan ia mencari kebelakang laki-laki yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Hyera?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pemikiran abstrak anaknya yang satu ini. Laki-laki bernama Min Yoongi tadi hanya menatap Hyera datar.

"Mana hadiahku?" Tanyanya polos. Wonwoo sekarang benar-benar bingung. Apa maksud putrinya ini.

"Tadi Meanny-ah memberitahu bahwa kau punya sesuatu yang istimewa untukku, Appa." Pfft, Wonwoo menahan tawanya. Entah kenapa putrinya yang satu ini sangat polos.

"Oh astaga, maksudku dengan istimewa itu adalah dia." Wonwoo mengelus kepala Min Yoongi dan membuat Hyera menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Min Yoongi mulai sekarang adalah pelayan pribadimu. Dia akan menjagamu, dia akan membantumu dalam segala hal yang kau butuhkan, dia akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi, dia juga yang akan menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhanmu, putriku tercinta." Hyera mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan ayahnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti walaupun didalam hatinya terdapat sebuah kekecewaan kecil namun ia menepisnya. Setidaknya sekarang ia punya teman.

"Ooh, begitu." Hyera melangkah mendekati Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Hyera menjulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi.

"Namaku Jeon Hye Ra, kau bisa memanggilku Hyera saja. Aku tidak butuh suffix formal karena mulai sekarang kita adalah teman." Yoongi tertegun melihat keramahan gadis kecil satu ini, ia pikir semua orang kaya itu sombong, angkuh dan selfish, ternyata ia salah.

Yoongi menyambut hangat tangan mungil Hyera, ia tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ne. Namaku Min Yoongi. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada disisimu, katakan saja semua keperluanmu padaku, dan serahkan itu padaku." Hyera tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua bocah kecil ini saling memperkenalkan diri. Ia benar-benar senang melihat gadis kecilnya ini bahagia. Karena Wonwoo sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi ia mencari seorang teman untuk Hyera, agar bisa menemani putri kecilnya itu saat ia tidak ada.

"Ah, kau harus melihat kamarku, Kemari!" Hyera menarik tangan Yoongi kelantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Mereka berdua belari sambil berpegangan tangan. Benar-benar terlihat manis.

Hyera membukakan pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum bangga. Yoongi hanya menatap bingung isi kamar Hyera. Benar-benar berantakan.

"Kau sebut ini kamar? Ini lebih mirip kandang kuda didekat rumahku dulu." Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian kamar Hyera. Hyera menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Huh, kau punya mulut yang sangat pedas." Ucap Hyera. Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah imut Hyera.

"Dan kau punya kamar yang sangat berantakan." Yoongi menghela nafas sabar dan mulai memunguti mainan Hyera yang berserakan. Ia akan merapikan kamar mengerikan ini. Tak butuh waktu 30 menit, kamar Hyera sudah rapih bagaikan kamar princess-princess di film barbie yang setiap minggu pagi Hyera tonton.

"Uhm, terimakasih." Hyera membuang mukanya malu-malu saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ini tugasku, simpan saja rasa terimakasihmu itu." Yoongi duduk dikursi meja belajar yang berada didekat kasur Hyera.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Hyera lalu Yoongi menoleh kearahnya. Mata Yoongi bergulir mencoba mengingat berapa umurnya.

"Hmm, 9 tahun bulan maret kemarin." Hyera hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita berbeda satu tahun." Ia tersenyum manis pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kau punya kulit seputih gula kau tahu? Sangat putih. Aku iri." Hyera menarik tangan Yoongi dan membandingkan dengan miliknya, lalu ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau juga putih. Hanya saja tidak lebih putih dariku." Hyera menatapnya sebal, Yoongi benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan mayat hidup yang selalu Appa tonton." Ucap Hyera ketus. Yoongi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sombong.

"Suga. Aku akan memanggilmu Suga." Yoongi bingung dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak buruk, kau boleh memanggilku Suga." Yoongi mengusap-usap dagunya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Hehe, nama yang sangat bagus bukan?" Ucap Hyera bangga.

"Tidak terlalu bagus, namun aku suka nama itu. Apa senyumku semanis gula juga?" Hyera menoleh bingung, ia mengetuk dahinya pelan mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, hahaha." Yoongi menatapnya kesal lalu membuang mukanya.

"Aku bercanda, senyummu sangat manis kok." Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar, ia sudah terlanjur sebal dengan kata-kata Hyera sebelumnya. Hyera hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia melihat kearah jam dindingnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Suga, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Hyera lalu ia membuka jendela besar kamarnya, dan melangkah keluar dari jendela itu. Ternyata disitu terdapat balkon yang cukup luas.

Yoongi berdecak kagum atas apa yang ia lihat. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menganga. Lantai kayu, sofa, karpet berwarna biru muda dan beberapa tanaman yang indah. Dari situ ia dapat melihat keluar, pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Tutup kembali mulutmu itu, jangan sampai dirty wateur(air liur)mu keluar." Yoongi kembali pada alam sadarnya dan menatap semuanya datar. Hyera tertawa keras saat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Yoongi.

"Berhentilah tertawa." Entah kenapa Yoongi dan Hyera langsung sedekat ini, padahal ini baru satu jam setelah pertemuan mereka.

"Baiklah-baiklah," Hyera tetap tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Ia berbaring di karpet biru mudanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit perih.

Yoongi hanya memilih untuk menutup kupingnya dan menopangkan tangannya pada penghalang atau skat dari ruang tersebut. Matanya menyusuri indahnya pemandangan yang dapat ia lihat dari sudut ini.

Pada dasarnya Yoongi ini adalah seorang anak yang pendiam, jarang sekali tertawa dan tersenyum. Yoongi bukanlah seorang anak yang berada, dia berasal dari panti asuhan. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun silam. Dan kini dia memutuskan untuk ikut ayah Hyera dan menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

"Suga, apa kau berjanji akan selalu ada untukku?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanku pada situasi apapun?" Yoongi lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Berhentilah bertanya. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sekalipun kau yang menyuruhku." Hyera benar-benar speechless dan menatap kagum Yoongi.

"Berjanjilah." Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan. Yoongi menaruh tangan kanannya didada dan mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Aku, Min Yoongi yang mempunyai nama baru yaitu Suga, berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jeon Hye Ra dalam keadaan apapun." Ucap Yoongi lantang. Hyera tertawa pelan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, dan kini kau mentertawaiku. Dunia ini benar-benar kejam." Lagi-lagi Hyera tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Bahkan hingga matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berhentilah, kau menyakiti telingaku." Ucap Yoongi datar lalu mengalihkan matanya pada pemandangan yang tersuguhi didepan matanya.

Perlahan-lahan tawa itu berhenti dan Yoongi membuang nafas lega. Ia menepuk kedua telinganya pelan, rasanya agak berdengung.

Tak terasa tiga tahun berlalu, rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Mereka telah tumbuh menjadi sangat dekat. Tidak pernah tidak ada Yoongi disamping Hyera. Kemanapun Hyera pergi Yoongi selalu ada disampingnya, menemaninya. Bahkan toilet sekalipun, biasanya Yoongi akan menunggu didepan pintu toilet. Setelah sampai dirumah Hyera 3 tahun lalu, Yoongi didaftarkan masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan Hyera dan hanya berbeda 1 tingkatan dengan Hyera.

Hyera tidak pernah risih sama sekali. Ia justru sangat senang karena Yoongi selalu ada untuknya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Yoongi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyera dan berjalan beriringan menuju kedalam rumah.

"Appa, aku pulang." Hyera berlari dan memeluk Wonwoo, Yoongi mengikutinya dibelakang. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum senang dan menepuk kepala putrinya dan kepala Yoongi pelan.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga putriku, Yoongi." Hyera melepas pelukannya dan menatap kesal ayahnya.

"Appa, panggil dia Suga. S-U-G-A, Suga." Hyera mengejakan nama panggilan Yoongi pada ayahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum pada Hyera dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Hyera, kau tidak boleh merubah nama orang. Nama itu pemberian Orang tuanya." Jelas Wonwoo. Hyera menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku suka nama itu." Ucap Yoongi membela Hyera. Hyera menoleh senang kearahnya. Matanya berbinar membuat Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah," Wonwoo kembali berdiri dan melipat tangannya didadanya. Ia sedikit kewalahan mengurus putrinya ini sejak istrinya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua cepatlah naik keatas dan tidur siang." Hyera dan Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua berlari menuju kamar mereka. Kamar Hyera dan Yoongi disatukan, tentu saja dengan kasur yang berbeda. Dan kamar mandi yang berbeda.

"Suga, tolong bacakan aku semua surat ini." Hyera menumpahkan semua surat yang ada didalam tasnya keatas tubuh Yoongi yang sedang melepas penat dikasurnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak dapat membacanya sendiri?" Ucap Yoongi sedikit sebal. Surat itu sangat banyak tinggal Yoongi menyingkirkannya dari atas tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, ayolah bacakan saja." Yoongi memutar bola matanya lalu mulai membuka satu surat.

"Baiklah, tuan putri." Hyera tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hai Hyera, aku adalah fans terberatmu! Aku sangat mengagumimu, kau sangat cantik dan baik hati. Kau benar-benar seperti kupu-kupu yang cantik. Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh? Atau maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Maaf bila ini mendadak, tapi aku menyukaimu. Dariku orang yang mengagumimu, Park Chanyeol." Yoongi membacakan surat dengan bungkus merah muda. Hyera sedikit tertawa karena surat itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau menyukainya?" Hyera memukul kepala Yoongi. Yoongi mengaduh kesakitan lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bodoh ya!?" Ucap Yoongi sebal.

"Kau yang bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyukai si stalker itu. Dia menyeramkan, kau tahu." Yoongi hanya terkekeh saat melihat Hyera menggambarkan sosok Chanyeol. Tentu saja Yoongi tahu Chanyeol, Yoongi tahu semua pria yang menyukai Hyera. Bahkan Yoongi saat ini lebih cocok disebut Stalker dibanding Chanyeol.

"Aku ini baru berumur 11 tahun. Mana mungkin aku menyukai seseorang, huh." Ucap Hyera sarkasme.

Yoongi hanya mengabaikan kata-kata Hyera lalu memilih surat selanjutnya.

"Jeon Hyera, kau itu bagaikan bunga bangkai yang indah-"

Hyera mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau semerbak mewangi-"

"Apa-apaan surat itu! Bunga bangkai? Indah? Dia sudah gila ya!? Siapa pengirimnya?" Hyera merebut kertas itu dari tangan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi hanya tertawa keras melihat reaksi dari Hyera.

"Jackson! Anak autis itu butuh diberi pelajaran." Geram Hyera. Ia meremas kertas yang berisikan surat dari Jackson itu. Dan melemparnya ketempat sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Yoongi tawanya keras. Jackson benar-benar cari masalah dengan iblis yang satu ini. Diam-diam Yoongi juga merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat pada Jackson, Sungguh malang pria asal Hongkong itu terlibat masalah dengan dua sosok iblis.

Tiba-tiba Hyera memukul dada Yoongi yang saat itu sedang tertawa keras. Yoongi tersentak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk- kau sudah gi-uhukk gila ya?" Yoongi menatap tajam Hyera yang sedang tertawa diatas penderitaannya. Hyera berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?" Hyera mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur Yoongi. Yoongi menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Hyera dapat duduk disitu.

"Ya, itu sebuah pujian. Kau senang?" Ucap Yoongi sinis, dia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Hyera.

"Tidak juga," balas Hyera.

Yoongi mendengus sebal menandakan ia sangat sebal pada Hyera, lalu Yoongi menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Suga, menurutmu apa arti dari kata suka yang kau sebut tadi," Yoongi menoleh kaget dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Hyera sedikit tersenyum akan jawaban Yoongi.

Hyera berdiri lalu mulai memunguti semua surat yang berserakan diatas kasur Yoongi. Hyera sudah bosan akan semua ini, ia hanya anak kecil berumur 11 tahun, mengenal cinta? Lucu sekali.

Hyera menggenggam seluruh surat yang ada dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Yoongi terduduk dan menatap Hyera bingung, ia sungguh bingung dengan tuan yang ia anggap sebagai temannya ini.

"Bukankah kau belum membaca semuanya?" Tanya Yoongi, Hyera hanya menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu." Hyera berjalan kekasurnya dan melompat kesana. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman, ia mendekap guling kesayangannya dan mencoba untuk terlelap.

"Dasar bodoh," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berbaring. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Menjadi Butler untuk anak yang satu ini memang menyusahkan." Ia mendengus lalu ikut terlelap.

-0oo0-

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk didepan meja rias dan sebuah kaca besar, ada seorang pria berambut hitam semu coklat yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Pukul 6 kurang 10 menit. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, jadi santailah sedikit." Ucap Yoongi yang sedang menyisir rambut seorang gadis didepannya.

Gadis itu menoleh sebal dan membuat Yoongi tersentak kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau! Ayolah, ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku telat barang 1 menitpun." Ucap Hyera dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Yoongi menghela nafas dan menatapnya datar.

"Oh baiklah tuan Putri. Kereta kudamu telah menunggu." Ucap Yoongi malas. Hyera berdiri dan memastikan semua peralatan yang ada ditasnya, ia tersenyum lega saat tahu bahwa semua peralatannya lengkap.

Yoongi menatap Hyera dengan tatapan maklum. Pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, kemari." Hyera menoleh saat merasa Yoongi memanggil dirinya. Ia menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang bersandar dijendelanya.

"Rompimu belum benar, dan ingat sebelum opening ceremony nanti kau harus meminum terlebih dahulu obatmu." Yoongi membetulkan posisi rompi Hyera dan menatapnya khawatir.

Hyera mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yoongi. "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin aku lupa hal itu," ucap Hyera padanya.

"Kau memang bodoh, setidaknya cukup bodoh untuk seorang gadis yang telah meraih piala emas pada lomba sains nasional tahun ini." Yoongi terkekeh pelan membuat Hyera menatapnya datar.

"Apa-apaan dengan statement mu itu," Hyera meraih tas biru dongkernya dan berjalan melewati Yoongi. Ia tersenyum semangat, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia resmi menjadi murid disalah satu High School ternama dikotanya.

Yoongi berjalan dibekalang Hyera sembari memutar kunci mobil dijarinya. Dengan memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang tertutup oleh kain wol tipis berwarna coklat penutup baju kemejanya, celana bahan panjang dan jam tangan digital dilengan kanannya, Yoongi terlihat sangat tampan.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, Hyera kemudian berlari saat melihat ayahnya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Appa!" Hyera berlari dan memeluk ayahnya erat. Sudah 2 minggu sejak ayahnya pergi keluar negara untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Ah, hari pertama masuk sekolah ya? Rasanya baru saja kemarin aku melihat anakku masuk taman kanak-kanak," Wonwoo tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Hyera, Hyera ikut tertawa dan melepas pelukannya.

"Yaa, sekarang aku sudah besar tahu. Sebentar lagi umurku 16, Appa tidak lupa kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa hari ulangtahun putri kecilku ini," ucap Wonwoo padanya. Yoongi hanya bisa menatap mereka dari belakang dan tersenyum kecil, ia merindukan keluarganya.

"Hei pria tangguh," Yoongi menoleh cepat saat ia merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Kemarilah, dan peluk aku." Yoongi hanya menatap Wonwoo lembut dan memeluknya. Wonwoo tersenyum pada Yoongi dan melepas pelukannya.

"Jaga putriku, kau tahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Bisik Wonwoo pada Yoongi, Yoongi menyeringai lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu," mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Hyera hanya menatap mereka aneh. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok menjadi ayah dan anak.

"Suga, cepatlah. Sudah pukul 6 lewat 5 menit. Aku tidak ingin terlambat." Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan dan mengangguk.

"Iya," balasnya.

"Appa, kami pergi dulu." Teriak Hyera pada Wonwoo.

"Tuan, kami duluan." Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Anakku sudah dewasa rupanya," bisik Wonwoo pada dirinya.

Hyera masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dikursi depan. Sedangkan Yoongi yang menyetir walaupun ia sendiri belum memiliki izin mengemudi.

Yoongi melajukan mobil sport mewah itu kesekolah mereka. Ya, Yoongi memang sudah dirancang untuk masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Hyera. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mempunyai masalah untuk membiayai Yoongi.

Hyera memainkan ponselnya karena bosan, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Beginilah keadaannya jika kau hanya berduaan dengan seorang yang irit bicara didalam sebuah mobil, sangat membosankan.

"Suga, aku bosan." Yoongi hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Lalu?" Hyera hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia benar-benar selesai dengan pria yang satu ini.

"Haaaahh, nevermind." Hyera memasukkan ponselnya ketasnya dan menatap jalanan bosan.

Butuh waktu kira-kira 10 menit untuk sampai disekolah baru Hyera. Tidak terlalu jauh memang, tapi jika ditempuh berjalan kaki mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya pekarangan sekolah. Tentu saja sekolah mereka mengizinkan murid yang memiliki izin mengemudi untuk membawa kendaraan pribadi mereka. Tapi.. hey, Yoongi bahkan belum memilikinya. Ya seperti yang kalian tahu, ada sebuah permainan dibalik itu.

Hyera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil itu. Orang-orang disekitar yang tadinya berlalu lalang sekarang berhenti ditempat dan menatap takjub kearah Yoongi dan Hyera. Benar-benar bagaikan pangeran dan seorang putri.

"Hei, Yoongi." Yoongi menoleh mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya.

"Diatas sini." Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan takjub dari jendela.

"Hm," Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya sekedar sebagai sapaan.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Pacarmu ya?" Yoongi mendelik saat temannya menyebut kata pacar yang mereka tujukan untuk Hyera.

"Tentu saja bukan bodoh," mendengar suara berisik itu membuat Hyera ikut mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aigo, cantik sekali." Ucap salah seorang teman Yoongi. Yoongi menatap datar saat mendengar reaksi temannya atas wajah cantik Hyera, ia sudah bosan mendengar semua orang mengatakan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Hyera imnida!" Teriak Hyera pada teman-teman Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh cepat kearah Hyera dan menatapnya tajam. Hyera menoleh padanya.

"Mwo?" Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan berjalan pelan kedalam gedung sekolahnya, Hyera melambai pada teman-teman Yoongi dan berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Teman-temanmu ramah juga," Ucap Hyera dengan nafas tersegal-segal, Yoongi melebarkan matanya dan berhenti melangkah.

"Astaga, maaf aku sudah membuatmu berlari." Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi memeluk Hyera didepan umum. Hyera tidak keberatan dengan itu, ia menepuk punggung Yoongi pelan.

"Tidak apa, olahraga pagi itu sehatkan?" Hyera tersenyum lebar dan melepas pelukan Yoongi. Yoongi membalas senyum Hyera, ia merasa sedikit bersalah padanya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti penderita bipolar, Suga." ucap Hyera sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yoongi menggenggam telapak tangan Hyera dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kekelas Hyera.

"Disini kelasmu. Tetaplah didalam kelas sebelum ada pembina yang menyuruhmu keluar, dan jangan coba-coba membantahku, Jeon Hye Ra." Hyera lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat sifat keayahan dari Yoongi ini. Hyera tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya, dasar cerewet." Hyera mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi dengan keras membuat Yoongi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lepaskan, sakit sekali tahu." Yoongi mengelus pipinya yang memerah, bukan karena malu tapi itu tanda bekas cubitan Hyera.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti, Suga." Hyera berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Yoongi menunggu Hyera duduk dibangkunya lalu ia berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Annyeong," Hyera menoleh saat menyadari ada seorang gadis manis yang menyapa dan melambai kepadanya. Sontak Hyera tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong, Jeoneun Jeon Hye Ra imnida." Hyera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeoneun Hanazaki Shiro Imnida," gadis bernama Shiro itu tersenyum pada Hyera. Hyera termangu melihat surai putih milik Shiro.

"Indah sekali, bagaimana bisa rambutmu seindah itu?" Shiro terkekeh lalu menyentuh rambut Hyera.

"Milikmu juga indah," Hyera tersenyum dan menyentuh rambut putih Shiro.

"Kau mewarnainya?" Shiro menggeleng,

"Ini asli, semua keluarga ibuku memiliki rambut berwarna putih seperti ini." Balas Shiro. Hyera mengangguk mengerti dan melepas helai rambut Shiro.

"Aku berasal dari Jepang, lebih tepatnya ibuku yang berasal dari sana." Hyera menatap Shiro kagum.

"Waa, hebat." Shiro memang tidak memiliki wajah secantik Hyera namun Shiro sangat manis dengan kulit serta rambutnya yang putih.

"Uhm, a-apa ka-kau ingin menjadi temanku?" Ucap Shiro pada Hyera, Hyera mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Balas Hyera padanya. Mata hitam Shiro melebar dan senyumnya terukir indah disana.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Hyera menganguk. Tentu saja Hyera mengerti bahasa jepang, Hyera sempat belajar bahasa jepang selama 2 tahun. Ia punya banyak kenangan bersama Yoongi saat mereka berlibur diJepang 1 tahun lalu.

"Douita ne," bola mata Shiro sedikit melebar lalu ia menampakkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa bahasaku," Hyera hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Ne Hyera-chan, laki-laki tadi siapa? Kekasihmu ya?" Hyera menggeleng cepat.

"Bu-bukan, dia Sahabatku hahaha." Balas Hyera lalu Shiro mengangguk, pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Dia tampan sekali, kurasa aku menyukainya." Hyera menatapnya terkejut lalu perlahan senyumnya luntur.

"Hyera? Kau baik-baik saja?" Shiro melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hyera.

Hyera tersadar lalu kembali menatap Shiro dengan manik coklat mudanya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Kau menyukainya? Hehe, aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Tenang saja." Pipi Shiro memanas mendengar jawaban Hyera. Lalu Shiro menggaruk kepala belakangnya malu.

 _ **'SEMUA MURID BARU DIHARAP UNTUK BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN UNTUK UPACARA PEMBUKAAN'**_

"Shiro, kurasa kira harus kelapangan sekarang." Hyera menarik lengan Shiro menuju keluar kelas.

Baru saja satu langkah keluar dari kelas, Hyera sudah dikagetkan oleh pemandangan Yoongi yang sedang bersandar pada tembok yang berada didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, Suga." Dia tersenyum dan merangkul pundakku dan memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Kau berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Jangan harap nona." Ucapnya sarkastik. Ia bahkan menghiraukan keberadaan Shiro disamping Hyera. Shiro mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi, wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh." Seru Hyera sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Yoongi dipundaknya.

"Baiklah," Yoongi melepaskan rangkulannya dan mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Hyera dan Shiro dibelakang.

"Hei, Suga!" Seru Hyera. Yoongi menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia adalah teman baruku, namanya Shiro." Hyera menarik tangan Shiro agar Yoongi dapat melihat wajah Shiro dari dekat.

"An-annyeong, Shi-Shiro Imnida." Ucapnya malu-malu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat dihadapan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar dan membungkukkan tubuhnya juga.

"Yoongi Imnida." Shiro tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya memerah saat Yoongi ada dihadapannya.

Hyera tersenyum lesu saat memperkenalkan Shiro pada Yoongi. Hyera hanya takut Shiro mengambil Yoongi dan Yoongi jadi tidak mau lagi berteman dengan Hyera, Hyera takut Yoongi jadi menjauh darinya. Tiba-tiba saja Hyera menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya.

"Cepatlah bodoh, kau ingin dihukum seniormu?" Ucap Yoongi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hyera. Shiro juga berjalan menyamai langkah Hyera dan Yoongi.

Kini Shiro dan Hyera telah baris dilapangan yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Lantai kayu, panggung besar, dan pencahayaan yang cukup. Hyera memberi nilai 80 dari 100 untuk lapangan ini.

Yoongi menatap mereka dari lantai 2 ruangan itu. Ia menggenggam sebuah kamera canon 70D miliknya, ia mencoba mengambil foto Hyera. 'Hanya Hyera tanpa si putih itu' batin Yoongi. Ia beberapa kali mengambil foto Hyera, namun ia kembali menghela nafas saat melihat hasilnya. Entah kenapa si putih itu terus masuk kedalam fotonya. "Aku akan crop semua ini dirumah nanti," bisiknya.

Upacara telah selesai, semua murid baru diperbolehkan untuk masuk kelas mereka masing-masing.

Yoongi berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Hyera yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dan bercanda dengan teman-teman barunya. Tiba-tiba saja banyak gadis yang meneriaki namanya, 'fans? Tch,' batinnya.

"Yoongi-oppa! Oppa!" Teriak beberapa penggemar Yoongi. Yoongi dan teman-teman satu kelompoknya ini sangat populer disekolah mereka.

Hyerapun sedikit menoleh saat banyak gadis yang meneriaki nama Yoongi, ia melihat Yoongi sedang berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri dirinya. Beberapa fans terlihat sedih dan kecewa saat Yoongi tersenyum pada Hyera. Hyera menyuruh teman-temannya untuk kembali kekelas duluan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?" Ucap Yoongi sedikit sebal karena Hyera terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawanya.

"Aku hanya merasa ingin tertawa. Lihatlah betapa populernya dirimu sekarang!" Seru Hyera menarik kerah Yoongi keatas, Yoongi menjauh dan membetulkan kembali kerahnya.

"Yaa, aku memang populer." Balasnya sombong, Yoongi menyeringai pada Hyera.

"Hoho, kau pikir aku tidak bisa populer sepertimu?" Yoongi terkekeh, ia merangkul pundak Hyera dan mengacak-acak rambut Hyera.

"Yah!" Seru Hyera sebal saat Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yoongi tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan Hyera yang sedang menatapnya dendam.

"Dasar Pabo," Teriak Hyera mengejar Yoongi. Yoongi tertawa dan berlari dari kejaran Hyera.

"Gadis itu, dia kekasih dari Yoongi-oppa kah? Sepertinya mereka dekat sekali." ucap salah satu gadis dengan sinis. Gadis berponi tail itu menatap Hyera benci.

"Dia sangat cantik bukan?" Ucap gadis lainnya yang ada disebelahnya. Gadis berponi tail itu menatap temannya tajam.

"Tch, aku lebih darinya." Ucapnya sombong. Temannya itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu, Yerin." Ucap temannya. Yerin menyeringai dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Hyera berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, ia lelah mengejar Yoongi. Yoongi berlari terlalu cepat membuatnya kewalahan mengejarnya.

"Hah, hah, anak itu butuh diberi pelajaran dirumah." Ucap Hyera terengah-engah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja walikelas mereka datang dengan penuh kharisma.

"Annyeong, saya Professor Choi Siwon, saya adalah walikelas kalian untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, jadi senang bisa bertemu kalian semua." Professor Siwon tersenyum lebar pada kami semua.

Setelah beberapa jam perkenalan dan penyusunan kepengurusan kelas, bel sekolah berbunyi. Sekarang kami semua diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

 _ **You got a massage.**_

Hyera tersentak lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada disaku rok pendeknya.

 _ **'Hei, aku sedang ada latihan basket dilapangan, kau bisa menemuiku disana -suga."**_

Hyera tersenyum membaca pesan dari Yoongi, Lalu membalasnya.

 _ **'Ya, Aku akan segera kesana. Jangan kemana-mana ya, aku tidak mau mencarimu seperti orang bodoh."**_

Hyera berjalan menuju lapangan yang Yoongi suruh tadi.

Hyera sampai diruangan basket dimana Yoongi sedang berlatih basket disana. Ia melihat Yoongi dengan kaos basket berwarna Merah yang sedang mendrible bola kearah ring. Hyera memilih untuk duduk menunggu Yoongi.

Yoongi berhasil mencetak angka, ia bahkan bisa teknik basket Tree point. Hyera sangat iri pada bakat Yoongi yang ini.

"Daebak," seru Hyera sambil bertepuk tangan.

Yoongi menoleh dan menyibakkan rambut coklatnya yang basah oleh keringat. Ia menyeringai pada Hyera.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kehebatanku." Ucap Yoongi sedikit keras. Hyera diam-diam tersenyum kagum akan Yoongi.

"Yap, tapi dalam beberapa hal aku ini lebih hebat darimu." Ucap Hyera sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya? Baiklah, aku sedikit mengakui itu." Balas Yoongi, seringai dibibirnya makin melebar saat Hyera mulai melangkah menuju dirinya saat ini.

"Berikan aku bola itu," Yoongi menoleh dan melemparkan bola yang ia pegang ketangan Hyera. Hyera memang tidak bisa melakukan Tree point, namun Hyera bisa sedikit memainkan bola yang kini ia pegang.

Hyera mulai mendrible bola basket itu dan berlari memutar lapangan, pemanasan. Kini ia berlari menuju ring dan bersiap untuk melempar bolanya.

Tringg.

Hyera tersenyum sombong.

"Kau hebat juga," Yoongi menepuk kepala Hyera dan tersenyum padanya. Hyera mengangguk.

"Tentu saja,"

"Hei, kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang, Hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Yoongi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Hyera berjalan mendahului Yoongi, ia tersenyum bahagia dan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan mundur.

"Berjalanlah dengan normal," ucap Yoongi pelan, Hyera menurutinya dan berjalan dengan normal.

Sekolah mereka sudah sangat sepi. Mengingat sudah 1 jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Hyera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam mobil, diikuti oleh Yoongi.

"Kacanya dibuka ya?" Tanya Hyera sambil menoleh pada Yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, terlalu berbahaya." Hyera menghela nafas kesal, ia tidak pernah diperbolehkan membuka kaca mobil.

Mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Yoongi sama sekali tidak bicara apapun, terlalu sibuk memperhatikan jalan. Hyera sangat bosan, ia hanya memainkan embun dikaca mobilnya dan menggambar sesuatu dengan tangannya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Hyera dan Yoongi masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Sejak mereka masuk Junior High School kamar mereka dipisahkan karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Hyera masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia bersandar pada pintu kamarnya lalu menghela nafas lelah, "Hari yang cukup melelahkan," ia berjalan pelan ke tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar berbaring.

 _ **You got a message.**_

Hyera membuka matanya dan mengambil handphonenya.

 _ **Jangan lupa obatmu. Dan setelah itu jangan coba-coba menggangguku sampai besok.**_

"Kenapa dia tidak datang saja kemari, dasar pemalas." Hyera terkekeh saat membaca pesan dari Yoongi.

"Yha, besok adalah hari yang melelahkan." Hyera terlelap karena lelah.

-0oo0-

"Yang itu disebelah sana, dan yang itu disana." Hyera bicara pada beberapa teman sekelas Yoongi, dan beberapanya adalah orang suruhan Hyera.

"Kelopak mawarnya tolong di sebarkan dipinggir kolam renang ini," ucap Hyera pada salah satu suruhannya.

"Hyera, yang merah ini atau yang putih ini?" Tanya seorang teman sekelas Yoongi.

"Putih, dia suka warna putih Eonni," Balas Hyera sambil menunjuk pada bucket mawar putih yang akan digantung didinding.

hari ini, 9 maret 20xx adalah hari dimana pria pemalas yang dikenal dengan nama Min Yoongi berulang tahun tepat ke-17. Dan Hyera sengaja menyiapkan acara ulang tahunnya sejak 2 bulan lalu. Kolam renang dibelakang rumahnya dijadikan objek tempat perayaan ulang tahun ke-17 Yoongi.

Semuanya sudah hampir siap. Hari sudah mulai gelap, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Semua sudah tertata rapih dan indah. Balon berisi helium yang membentuk kata-kata dan angka itu sudah dipajang dipanggung yang disewa oleh Hyera, Lampu-lampu sudah disiapkan dipinggir-pinggir kolam renang, pelampung berwarna biru tua dan putih yang mengambang itu sudah disusun rapih membentuk angka 17.

Teman-teman Yoongi yang sudah diundang dipesta itu akan datang pukul 5 sore. Sementara Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu perihal ini semua. Dia sekarang sedang diajak pergi oleh Wonwoo untuk membantu Wonwoo mengurus beberapa dokumen.

"Pukul 7 malam Yoongi akan pulang kerumah, jadi semuanya harus berkumpul kembali disini jam 5.30 sore. Kamsahamnida!" Hyera membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Nde Hyera!" Semua mulai berpencar untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing dan mempersiapkan diri. Hyera juga harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya.

Setelah satu setengah jam, Hyera telah didandani dengan cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik, dengan gaun berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan selutut dan rambut panjangnya yang diletakkan dipundak kanannya.

Teman-teman Yoongi mulai banyak yang berdatangan. Menunggu kepulangan Yoongi. Hyera sudah mengirim pesan untuk ayahnya agar segera pulang dan menyuruhnya ke kolam renang belakang rumahnya.

 _ **You got a message.**_

Hyera membuka pesan dari ayahnya.

 _ **'Cepatlah bersiap, 20 menit lagi kami sampai."**_

Hyera segera mengetik balasan dan berjalan kepanggung dan mulai mengetes mic.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun-dul, sebentar lagi Yoongi akan sampai, jadi kita harus segera bersiap-siap diposisi masing-masing." Ucap Hyera. Semua teman Yoongi dan beberapa teman Hyera mengangguk mengerti.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Yoongi yang sedang menatap semua ini dengan terkejut.

"Mwoyaige!?" Serunya.

"Saengilchukhae hamnida, Saengilchukhae Hamnida, saranghae yoongi-ah, saengilchukhae hamnida," serentak semuanya bernyanyi. Yoongi terdiam karena terkejut.

Hyera berjalan pelan menghampiri Yoongi, Yoongi masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

"Hei, kurasa kau harus punya reaksi yang lebih baik lagi." Ucap Hyera lembut sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bereaksi." Yoongi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Hyera memeluk Yoongi erat. Yoongi tersenyum dan memeluknya balik.

"Happy birthday, pemalas." Ucapnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan dan menepuk kepala Hyera.

Hyera menarik Yoongi kepanggung. Semua mata menatap mereka lekat-lekat.

Mereka melanjutkan acara yang telah mereka susun. Mulai dari pemotongan kue hingga games dan lain-lainnya.

"Hyera," panggil salah seorang dari temannya. Hyera tersenyum dan melambai padanya.

"Astaga, kau sangat cantik malam ini." Ucap Helen pada Hyera. Hyera tersenyum malu.

"Tidak juga haha, kau juga sangat cantik malam ini." Balas Hyera.

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Yoongi? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatmu bersamanya." Tanya Helen, Hyera menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak melihatnya." Balas Hyera.

"Ah baiklah, aku ingin kesana dulu ya, aku ingin menyapa teman yang lain." Hyera mengangguk dan melambai pada Helen.

Hyera berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain. Ia ingin mencari Yoongi. Ia masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mencari Yoongi diluar rumahnya.

Matanya menyipit saat melihat Yoongi ada di garasi rumah mereka bersama seorang gadis berambut putih.

'Shiro? Sedang apa mereka disini,' batin Hyera. 'Aku harus menyapa mereka,"

Hyera mengangkat tangannya dan berniat memanggil nama mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yoongi."

 **DEG.**

Hyera memundurkan langkahnya. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak. Rasanya ia ingin menangis namun ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menangis.

Tiba-tiba Shiro memeluk Yoongi erat. Yoongi hanya terdiam karena terkejut, ia tidak membalas pelukan Shiro, ia hanya meletakkan tangannya di kepala Shiro dan tersenyum kecil.

Hyera masih tetap disitu, melihat semuanya. Ia menggenggam kencang dress bagian bawahnya.

Entah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa rasa sakit itu muncul.

"Aku juga menyukaimu,"

 **DEG.**

Hyera menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sedikit darah keluar dari sana.

Hyera melangkah menjauh dari garasi. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenang disana.

"Sudah kuduga begini akhirnya." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya.

Ia mengunci pintunya dari dalam, Dan menenggelamkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia mulai terisak pelan.

"Kenapa aku menangis," air mata terus mengalir. Ia menggenggam erat boneka pemberian Yoongi saat ulang tahunnya 1 tahun lalu.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit," ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya menambah luka disana.

Air matanya membuat eyelinernya luntur. Make upnya sudah berantakan. Hyera menghapus kasar air matanya dan bangun dari kasurnya, ia menatap sosok dirinya dikaca riasnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku harus menangis. Cepat atau lambat pasti Yoongi akan menemukan cintanya. Kenapa aku harus menangis," ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Air matanya kembali menyeruak keluar dari matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis!" Jeritnya, Ia menarik kasar rambutnya.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Kenapa itu bukan menjadi tempatku. Kenapa harus Shiro, kenapa dia mengambil tempatku," Hyera membuka jendela besarnya, dan berjalan melangkah keluar, duduk disofa dan memandang keluar.

"Bodoh," isaknya. Ia mengulum senyum pahit.

Hyera menghapus air matanya dan memandang langit. Banyak bintang disana.

Ia membarinkan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut dan memejamkan matanya. Ia terlelap disana.

"Kemana perginya Hyera? Kenapa dia tidak muncul juga," ucap Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Pernyataan Shiro padanya terlalu mendadak, benar-benar mendadak.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya kekasurnya. Semua tamu undangan telah pulang, dan semua pelayan sedang merapihkan kembali lokasi perayaan ulang tahun Yoongi.

Tak lama setelah itu Yoongi terlelap karena lelah. Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya.

-0oo0-

Hyera terbangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas untuk berangkat kesekolah, Entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak berniat berangkat kesekolah.

 **Tok, tok.**

Hyera membukakan pintu dan tersenyum manis.

"Apa-apaan dengan mata bengkak itu?" Yoongi memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hyera. Hyera mendorong pelan dada Yoongi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati kaca rias dan duduk disana.

Yoongi mengambil sisir milik Hyera berniat menyisir rambut Hyera seperti yang ia lakukan setiap harinya.

Hyera terdiam dan mulai memakai make up tipis agar terlihat natural. Yoongi menarik sisir itu pelan dari helai-helai rambut Hyera.

"Kemana kau semalam? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu setelah acara?" Tanya Hyera sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yoongi terdiam dan memasang senyum palsunya.

"Aku ada disana. Kau yang tidak terlihat." Balas Yoongi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu," ucap Hyera sarkasme.

"Aku ada digarasi untuk mengambil sesuatu," Yoongi berniat untuk tidak memberitahu Hyera tentang pernyataan Shiro malam itu.

"Oh,"

"Dan kemana kau pergi?" Hyera tidak mau menatap Yoongi.

"Aku ada dikamarku. aku sangat mengantuk jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur." Balas Hyera.

"Oh begitu." Balas Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamar Hyera.

"Kita harus segera berangkat. Kau ingin terlambat?" Ucap Yoongi sembari menatap jam tangannya.

"Bukankah kau sedikit berbohong?" Yoongi menoleh bingung.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja?" Hyera berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang terpaku disana.

Hyera menyeringai, air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Apa itu karena kau sudah menjadi milik Shiro?" Yoongi terkejut atas perkataan Hyera.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Aku mengetahuinya? Jadi itu benar? Haha," perlahan tawa itu berubah jadi isakan. Yoongi tersentak.

Ia berjalan mendekati Hyera dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Dengarkan aku," hyera menepis tangan Yoongi dan menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang basah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengar." Balas Hyera lalu ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menatap Yoongi yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Selamat untuk kalian." Suara Hyera begitu serak, entah kenapa Yoongi sangat yakin kata-katanya menyiratkan banyak rasa sakit.

Hyera berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana kakinya ini melangkah. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit.

"Aku ini bodoh," isaknya pelan.

"Hyera!" Teriak Yoongi dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Hyera menoleh kaget lalu mempercepat larinya.

"Hyera! Kau harus mendengarku dulu!" Teriak Yoongi, Hyera tetap tidak bergeming, ia tetap fokus berlari. Ia lelah dan mendadak berhenti berlari, tak sadar sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya.

"Hyera!" Teriak Yoongi saat melihat tubuh kecil itu terlempar cukup jauh akibat benturan.

Yoongi berlari secepat yang ia bisa berusaha melihat keadaan Hyera yang sudah tergeletak.

"Hyera! Hyera!" Teriak Yoongi memanggil nama gadis yang sudah ada dipangkuannya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Hyera. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya dan beberapa luka di tangan dan kakinya.

"Hyera! Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku disini Hyera, kumohon bertahanlah." Yoongi segera mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ambulan sedang melaju kemari, bertahanlah Hyera." Ucap Yoongi gemetar. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Air mata menyeruak keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Bertahanlah untukku. Ingatlah aku selalu ada disini dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya disela-sela isaknya.

Hyera membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap Yoongi lemah. Ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi halus Yoongi.

"A-aku, selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Hyera pelan.

"Berhentilah bicara, aku tahu itu." Yoongi mengelus pelan rambut coklat yang kini berwarna kemerahan karena darah.

"Terimakasih sudah ada untukku selama ini." Hyera mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku juga-" ucapan Yoongi terpotong saat kesadaran Hyera menghilang. Hyera menjatuhkan tangannya ketanah.

"Hyera! Tidak! Kau harus bertahan." Teriak Yoongi, air matanya tidak dapat berhenti mengalir.

-0oo0-

"Eng," jemarinya bergerak perlahan.

"Hyera? Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Hyera menyipitkan matanya.

"Ap-pa?" Balasnya pelan.

"Nde, ini Appa sayang." Wonwoo memeluk anaknya khawatir. Akhirnya Hyera sadar.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perempuan bersurai putih. Ia tampak terkejut.

"Astaga Hyera! Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Shiro menghampiri Hyera dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Hyera.

Hyera tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya datang. Lalu matanya berputar mencari satu sosok yang tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Appa, dimana Suga?" Seketika Shiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama Suga.

"Suga? Siapa?" Jawab Wonwoo sambil kebingungan.

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada?" Wonwoo semakin bingung atas pertanyaan putrinya.

"Siapa itu Min Yoongi?" Matanya Hyera melebar kaget. Kenapa ayahnya tidak mengenal Yoongi.

"Appa! Ini semua bukan salah Yoongi! Ini salahku! Aku yang berlari dari kejarannya," Teriak Hyera pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hyera?" Tanya Shiro pelan sembari mengusap tangan lembut Hyera.

"Ahjussi, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Hyera." Ucap Shiro lembut. Wonwoo mengerti lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar perawatan Hyera.

"Hyera, dengarkan aku." Air mata Hyera mengalir perlahan.

"Dimana Yoongi, Shiro?" Isaknya.

"Dengar, kau sudah terbaring koma selama 2 bulan. Dan akibat kau koma adalah kecelakaan. Kau tertabrak saat kita pulang dari menonton konser pria yang kau sebut tadi." Jelas Shiro padanya.

"Kita sedikit bertengkar karena membiaskan Suga." Mata hyera terbuka lebar. Perlahan ingatannya tentang hari itu datang.

"Ti-tidak! Kau tidak mengerti! Suga adalah pengawal pribadi dan sahabatku, Shiro! kami sudah bersama selama 8 tahun!" Jerit Hyera.

"Hyera, mungkin itu hanya mimpimu saat kau koma." Shiro menggenggam tangan Hyera lembut.

"Tidak Shiro! Itu terlihat nyata." Ucap Hyera keras. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Hyera! Suga adalah idol! Dia salah satu member Boyband Yang dinamakan BTS!" Teriak Shiro frustasi. Hyera tersentak, ia terdiam.

Kemudian Shiro mengambil handphonenya dan membuka galeri untuk menunjukkan foto Yoongi.

"Inikan orang yang kau maksud." Shiro menunjukkan sebuah foto dihandphonenya. Hyera menatapnya lekat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, kau benar." Hyera menundukkan wajahnya lalu menggenggam kasar rambut panjangnya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Ini semua bukan salahmu, ini salahku." Ucap Shiro pelan.

"Aku yang membuatmu marah dan berlari tanpa melihat jalan." Shiro mengingat malam yang cukup mengerikan itu baginya.

Hyera mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya pelan. Ia tersenyum pahit pada Shiro.

Satu minggu setelah Hyera sadar, Hyera diperbolehkan pulang kerumahnya. Ia tersenyum pahit saat melihat pintu rumahnya. Kenangan bersama Yoongi kembali berdatangan.

Ah tidak, itu bukan kenangan. Itu hanya mimpi Hyera. Hyera berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia melihat banyak poster BTS dan poster Yoongi yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati poster Yoongi dan mengelusnya. Air mata kembali menyeruak dari matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Setidaknya kau pernah membuat hidupku sempurna. Setidaknya hidupku pernah sempurna karenamu. Sampai suatu saat aku terbangun dari tidurku dan aku kehilangan semuanya." Hyera mengelus pelan wajah Yoongi didalam poster itu.

"Bukankah kau berbohong padaku Yoongi? Kau berjanji untuk selalu ada disisiku, menjagaku, dan mengawasiku. Kau berbohong."

Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali berdatangan. Hari dimana Hyera dan Yoongi bertemu, hari-hari menyenangkan yang mereka lewati bersama. Hatinya tercabik-cabik saat mengingat semua itu tidak nyata.

"Terimakasih telah datang dan membuat hari-hariku sempurna." Hyera meninggalkan poster itu dan menjatuhkan dirinya kekasurnya.

"Hey Yoongi, Bahkan dalam fantasi terliarku, aku tidak dapat memilikimu." Ia membenamkan wajahnya dibantalnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi. Sangat." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetes-tetes air matanya membasahi bantalnya. "Aku ini bodohkan? Aku ini sangat bodoh."

"Only fools fall for you, only fools what I do." Bibirnya mengalunkan lagu ciptaan Troye Sivan.

-0oo0-

Satu tahun berlalu, Hyera kini sudah tampak bahagia.

"Hyera, kudengar hari ini BTS baru pulang dari konsernya diBeijing. Kau mau ikut bersamaku untuk mengambil foto mereka di bandara Incheon?" Hyera tersentak dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Balas Hyera dan melambai pada Shiro. Dia harus segara pulang dan bersiap.

Hyera sudah ada didepan rumah Shiro dengan mobil sport hitamnya, yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Yoongi dimimpinya.

Shiro berjalan masuk kedalam Mobil Hyera. Hyera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar.

"Ah kurasa kita tidak terlambat. Mereka belum datang." Ucap Shiro dan Hyera mengangguk.

Mereka menunggu selama 2 jam disana. Sampai akhirnya BTS datang. Style mereka sangat keren, Hyera terkagum melihatnya dan ia tidak melihat Yoongi diantara mereka.

Hyera berjalan kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai membuang air kecil dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan melihat sosok yang tidak asing untuknya.

"Min Yoongi?" Yoongi menoleh dan membuka maskernya.

"Kau mengenaliku walaupun aku memakai masker." Ucapnya. Jantung Hyera berdegup sangat kencang. Rasanya ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Jeon Hye Ra?" Hyera tersentak saat Yoongi menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau pernah masuk kedalam mimpiku, dan mengacaukan hariku." Ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan kearah Hyera.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Terakhir kali aku memimpikanmu itu tahun lalu." Yoongi tersenyum pada Hyera dan membuat Hyera meleleh ditempat.

"Terimakasih telah datang dan menyempurnakan hidupku." Ucap Hyera terbata-bata. Ditempat ini sepi jadi kemungkinan tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Yoongi ada disini.

"Terimakasih." Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, liquid bening itu mengalir perlahan.

Yoongi memeluk Hyera lembut. Hyera tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi." Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku." Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Hyera. Ia menyeret koper besarnya dan melambai pada Hyera.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hyera mengangguk dan tersenyum. Satu persatu air matanya menetes.

"Suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Yoongi sedikit keras.

"Jaga dirimu, istirahatlah yang cukup dan makan yang banyak!" Seru Hyera. Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Yoongi sudah pergi, Pergi dan membawa hati Hyera bersamanya. Hyera jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis.

"Only fools fall for you." Bisiknya lembut.

"Aku bodoh sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Min Yoongi." Hyera menghapus air matanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

-FIN-

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Wehe, karena fict LIFE belum Bell lanjutin. Bell jadi bikin FF baru. OneShoot kali ini :3 semoga kalian suka yaaaaa~

Tiba-tiba aja ide itu muncul diotak Bell. Kan sayang kalau ga dibikin, jadi Bell bikin aja (^/^) maaf kalau agak aneh dan ga menyentuh.

Kira-kira kalian butuh Squelnya ga? Biar ga ngegantung gitu :v *tawajahad*

Agak panjang gitu ya Fict yang ini. 7rb word, wew.

Makasih udah mau baca. Makasih banyak^^ Bell cinta kalian~

Muahhhhh~ *pelukcium* Jangan lupa review :3


End file.
